Mi mas grande temor es perderte a vos
by Miss one-shota
Summary: Su expresión sin vida, su cuerpo inmóvil tirado en la fría calle aun rondaba en mi cabeza. Solo me pregunto ¿Por que a ti? Si algo malo te sucediera, yo... No se que aria sin ti a mi lado. (One-shota)


**Mi más grande temor es perderte a vos.**

Su expresión sin vida, su cuerpo inmóvil tirado en la fría calle aun rondaba en mi cabeza. Como si se traba de una pequeña astilla, diminuta pero dolorosa, se hallaba en mi corazón o en mi mente, incapaz de poder quitármelo.

Me asía daño, mucho daño el verlo así. Él siempre fue una persona fuer, obstinada y orgullosa, pero en algún sentido fuerte. Desde que lo conocí nunca lo eh visto así. Invulnerable y frágil como porcelana.

Verlo en el hospital, postrado en la cama con miles de aparato, como si se tratar de algún experimento, se encontraban en su cuarto. Pero eso lo mantenía vivo, inconsciente, pero vivo.

Pero nunca perdí las esperanzas de que pudiera volver conmigo, de que abriera sus ojos, de que su mirada fría pero que desprendía calidez me miraran como siempre, burlona pero encantadora e algunos aspectos.

Todos los días iba a verlo, siempre me encontraba con sus padres, que por irónico que parezcas, era el único momento que ellos estuvieron con él. Rosalya y Lysandro me acompañaban siempre, para, según Rosalya, "no dejarme sola en este momento mas frió de mi vida"

Lysandro se echa toda la culpa de que su amigo se encontrara en esa situación, ya que, si él se hubiera dado cuenta del vehículo que venía a toda velocidad al momento que cruzó la calle. Castiel no hubiera saltado de tal manera para apartarlo del camino, sufrir el todo el impacto, aun a costa de su vida.

Rosalya y yo tratamos de convencerlo, de que entiende que nada de esto es su culpa. Simplemente ocurrió en el momento menos esperado.

Los días pasaros, al igual que las semanas y los mese se asían corto cada vez más, y el no presentaba señal alguna de despertar e incluso el instituto ya no era igual. Ámbar se comportaba amable conmigo, lo cual era algo perturbador. Nathaniel no tenía ganas de (por extraño que parecía) de estudiar o ser un joven ejemplar. Lysandro esta mas perdido que ante y ya ni compone alguna nueva música en su libreta o se preocupaba por esta al momento de perder-lo.

Mientras que yo… Todo el mundo dice que perdí mi brillo, mi chispa, mi alegría e incluso mis ganas de vivir. No comía, apenas si podía dormir, que hasta llega preocupar a mis padres.

Una tarde, llegue al hospital como es de costumbre para verlo postrado en la cama, pero al llegar a su habitación escuche a los padres de Castiel teniendo una conversación con los médicos. Con solo oír las palabras "Ahí que desconectar y dejarlo que parta. No hay nada que podamos hacer más que… Dejar que muera en paz" Fueron suficiente para que mi alma se quebrara por completo y unas cuantas lagrimas se escapara, deslizándose sobre mi mejilla. Como zombi camine lento, pero seguro de mi decisión, subí a duras penas las escaleras llegando a la azotea. Si él no estaba conmigo, no valía la pena seguir en este mundo.

Tome una bocana de aire, sin pensarlo dos bese me tire al vacío...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté sobresaltada en mi cama, me levante sudando, temblando eh incluso sentí unas gotas saladas que escurrían de mi ojo.

― ¿Fue...? ¿Fue un sueño? ―mi manos temblaban pero con algo de dificultad tome mi móvil y marque a toda prisa, al momento de escuchar un "¿Hola?" de parte de él, sentí que mi alma regreso a mí. ― Hola, soy yo.

― ¿Rous? ¿Qué sucede? Son las tres de la mañana y tenemos que despertar temprano para ver como esta Lysandro.

A escuchar eso, me sentí menos aliviada. Puede que Castiel no sea el herido, pero si lo esta Lysandro.

― Lo siento ¿Te desperté?

― Ya no importa. ¿Qué sucede?

― Nada. Fue tonto llamarte a estas horas. Perdóname. Vuelve a dormir.

― Rous. A mí no me engañas. ¿Qué sucede?

Quería decirle, pero más lágrimas traicioneras caían de mi mejora. El solo pensar en perder lo a él me partía el alma.

― ¿Estas llorando? ― A bese no se como hace para saber todo de mi.

― Lo siento, es que… Tuve una pesadilla, es tonto ¿verdad?

―…

Él no dijo nada, pero sé que vendrá una burla, lo sé. Así es él.

― La verdad… No es tonto.

― ¿Qué? ― Eso no me lo esperaba.

― No es tonto ya que yo también tuve una pesadilla.

― ¿Enserio?

― Si.

― ¿Se puede saber que soñaste?

― …

Guardo un momento en silencio. Mostrar debilidad jamás fue su fuerte, Aun así quería saber que pesadilla tuvo.

― Soñé que a quien atropellaron era vos. ― Al escuchar me heló la sangre― Que en lugar de Lysandro, a ti te atropellarlo ya que tu lo empujaste, resultando herida, pero…

― ¿Pero?

― Rosalya, dice que esta fuera de peligro ¿verdad?

― Si, eso me dijo antes de que tú me llamara para quedar e ir juntos al hospital.

― Bueno. Tú no salías con vida…

Ambos guardamos silencio esperando que el otro diga algo.

― Rous si algo malo te llegara a ocurrió yo… Mi más gran temor es perderte a vos.

Al escuchar esa palabra mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora, ave tiene su momentos realmente tierno a pesar de que demuestre lo contrario. Me hace tan feliz que no sé como dejar de llorar.

― Yo… Yo no sé qué aria se te llegara a perder Castiel. Tu… Tú eres muy especial para mi Castiel y lo sabes.

― Lo sé, lo sé y te lo agradezco. Bueno, será mejor que descanse. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

― Si, nos vemos mañana en el parque como quedamos.

― Descansa.

― Tú igual. Hasta mañana.

Una ve que termino la llamada me sentí un poco mas aliviada. Solo un poco, aun tenemos que ver como se encuentra nuestro amigo. Aun me queda un par de hora antes de despertar e ir al hospital, pero las palabras que me dijo Castiel aun suena en mi cabeza "Mi más gran temor es perderte a vos" Logrando sacarme una sonrisa en mi rostro para después caer profundamente dormida a pesar de que mañana será un largo día...


End file.
